


probably more suicidal than ever now

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler thinks about things. A lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	probably more suicidal than ever now

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. (Tyler's got me saying 'yo' so much. I can't stop help.) This is just a little short thingie based off of my thoughts. Idk. I hope you all like it.
> 
> This week's been awful, I'm glad it's over. I hope you all have a super fantastic weekend and a great Valentine's Day. I'll be sleeping the whole time.
> 
> Also, this is my 40th fic. Have I made it yet? Mumma I made it... No? Ok.

Tyler thinks about things. A lot of things.

Tyler thinks about people. He thinks about how there’s gotta be some huge unknown number of people he’s ever encountered in his whole life. Whether it be people he sees at the grocery store, or people he sees whenever he’s on vacation, or even the people he sees at school every day.

He’s never talked to a lot of the people he’s come across. He doesn’t even know a lot of the people he’s come across. He could be standing next to someone famous right now and not even know it. He could be standing next to a murderer right now and have no idea. That thought tends to scare him, so he forces himself to think about something else.

Tyler sometimes walks around the mall and watches people. It might be a little strange, maybe even creepy, but he’s fascinated by people. Occasionally, Tyler tries to figure out what other people are thinking. Sometimes he thinks he’s close. Sometimes he knows he’s way off.

Tyler also thinks about himself. He thinks about how he doesn’t particularly like the person he is. He knows he’s not a bad person, but he could definitely be a lot better.

Tyler criticizes himself a lot. He sometimes stares in the mirror and thinks, _wrong wrong wrong._ He doesn’t like his nose. His lips are too big. His eyes always look dead no matter how much sleep he gets. Everything about him is so wrong and upsetting.

He looks at his wrists a lot. Maybe too much. He’s actually surprised no one’s ever asked him why before. Sometimes he’ll laugh at a joke his sister told and then remember he’s not supposed to be happy, and he’ll stare at his wrists and stare and stare until he remembers that this is who he is, this is what kind of person he is. He’s not supposed to be happy.

Tyler meets Josh. Josh is the sun. Josh makes Tyler laugh. Josh makes Tyler forget to check his wrists frantically to remind himself of all the things he’s done. Josh makes Tyler forget.


End file.
